


25 Years

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Deity Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: After twenty five years of captivity. The handsome God (Daniel) returns back to earth to watch over a former love (Sungwoon) . Things aren’t as they once were, and his love was a totally different person.





	1. Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I ‘m writing based on a prompt from my mutual Tal. It’s not great but it’s a story that I wrote anyway. I do address Daniel as a God and Sungwoon as a human. Unbeta’d. If there is a massively jarring mistake let me know. If not and you understood then allow me lmao

It had been twenty four years since he had been separated from the pale skinned man. A quarter of a century. Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty four days. There were so many days and hours that had passed. It had felt like the days had passed by so slowly for the once powerful deity. 

After many years in isolation, he had been freed. Now he was back down on earth. Looking at the face of a person he hadn’t seen in so long. The tall grey haired man shakes when he thinks of how much time he had lost. He had done nothing but think about his lover. The lover he had been forced away from, it had been his punishment. 

Back then that man, he had been just like him. He had been a powerful man just like him. He was a kind and thoughtful man who worked to help so many people. Despite having this kind of power, he never held it over people. He didn’t misuse his power, he was compassionate god. 

Two and half decades had passed and now the man was nothing more than a human. He was a bag of flesh, one that could get harmed any minute. In fact he was sporting a plaster on his pinkie finger. Something he had done when picking up a broken jar of brockwurst sausages. 

A customer had dropped the jar, before rushing out to leave the poor store shop assistant to deal with it. The small man, was practically alone in the convenience store. Located in the corner of the neighbourhood, the store was open for business twenty for seven. But in the early hours of the morning, the shop hadn’t seen many customers. 

The short pale skinned male, he looked tired. He had been up all day. He had woken up to study for the day. Then after many hours of study, he had hightailed it towards his first job at the restaurant. He had worked for a few hours serving tables, plastering on a bright smile for customers at the high class fusion restaurant in the classiest part of town. 

With only an hour to take a break, the petit man popped into his home to change. Before heading to his second job, where he quickly stuffs his face before taking over his client’s shift. It was a lot of hard work, the small man had been moving all day practically without taking a single break. 

Stood behind the front counter, the dark haired male looks out into space. Every now and then the man would hum a pretty little tune along to the radio that played in the background. He was trying to keep himself awake, sometimes slapping and pinching his face. 

It was the god’s fourth night in a row watching the human man. He had followed the man around and watched him. He was trying to understand the man’s life. To see how the man lived, and it was hard for the god to watch. It was hard to see the small suffer so much for the little money he made. 

All it takes are four nights, before the human loses his patience. He was used to being watched. Not that he was famous, nor was he truly that special to be watched over. But he did attract a certain kind of people. Usually he tried to ignore the looks, he never spoke up cause then it could get him involved. And sometimes keeping quiet meant less drama for him. 

“How long are you going to keep staring at me?” the small man seems to snap. Turning in the direction of the man that had been watching him, he looks at him directly and instead of through him. He knew of the man’s presence, he hadn’t acknowledged it at first, but now it was a little bit too much for him. He had reached his limit. 

“You, tall, pale and handsome!” the short man points in the direction of the attractive man who was stood in the doorway. “Me?” the deity asks dumbly. He hadn’t been expected to get caught. He was still in his godly state, he couldn’t be seen by any ordinary human beings. 

“Who else do you think I’m talking to?” the pretty faced man makes his way from behind the counter, and walks toward the tall broad man. Despite the difference in height, broadness and general size. The petite man didn’t seem to be at all intimidated, he was holding his own. 

“Are you going to order something or keep staring at me?” he confronts the man. It takes the god back, so many thoughts run through his head. Looking down at the male’s face. His skin was flawless, pale and translucent. His dark hair was swept up from his face, making the male look handsome. 

The god’s heart flutters just like it had in the past. Had spent over a century looking at that beautiful face and yet he had never gotten sick of it. Now after a quarter of a century with it, he could feel himself fluttering. It felt like the first time he had first seen the man, although the circumstances had been massively differently. 

Looking further down, the god sees a name tag proudly worn. “Sungwoon” in a laminated tag that hung around his neck. The god is again reminded that the person in front of him was a human. He wasn’t the same man that he had once loved, this mere mortal looking up at him was different. 

“Is this your idea of customer service?” the god feigns offence, to try and change the direction from the smaller man’s suspicion. “I wasn’t sure if you were customer or a stalker” the petit man simply answers. He backs away a little, but the look of suspicion doesn’t leave him at all. 

“After all, you’ve been staring mighty, and saying fuck all!” Sungwoon had noticed the man had been watching him for over half an hour straight. He had said absolutely nothing. “Buy something or leave, this staring thing. It’s kinda creepy” the smaller man comments, before heading back behind the counter, looking not all fazed. 

The god is left in a daze. He had been back on earth only for a few days and he had already been caught out. He had been wandering around, and he hadn’t been spotted till now. The shop assistant probably had no idea what he was seeing, he probably thought that he was talking to an ordinary customer. 

+

Just before dusk, the man was awfully chipper considering the time of day. It was way too early or too late. The streets were supposed to be empty, it didn’t seem like there was anyone around. So it just left the shop assistant to walk home, he had handed the reigns over to another staff member and he was heading off home. 

It was cold, so the small man was wrapped up nicely. He had a matching royal blue scarf and gloves set. Topped off with a cute blue cookie monsters woolly hat. The streets were somewhat icy, and so the petit brunette was carefully taking his steps, but still he seemed untroubled. 

The god didn’t like it. The fact that the man was walking home alone like this, at this time. This was the best time for someone with the worst of intentions to act. Despite the attitude and bravado the human had shown in the store, the god wondered if the small man could protect himself. 

However it seemed over the few days he had followed the small man, and fortunately nothing untoward had happened. The man seemed in good spirits despite the long day he had, he had been on his feet all day and practically hadn’t stopped. Even in the quiet corner shop, he had spent the night restocking and serving the few customers who did come through. 

The god watched the small man who was almost skipping his way home, he seemed to be at peace. A peace that the god envied, he wondered if the human was having good thoughts. Were they thoughts that they could share together?

A ringing noisy breaks the silence in the air. It rings out three times, before the small man reaches into his pocket. Pulling out his phone. Taking off one of his gloves, the human answers his phone. 

“Minhyun?” he answers brightly, a fond smile making its way onto his face. “Yeah. I’ll be on the way” he informs his friend. Before going into a short update on how his work that night had been. 

The god had done his research on Hwang Minhyun. He was tall dark, handsome. Well spoken, reserved but he seemed to change when it came to his house mate. The deity didn’t like the man. 

“Alone? I’m not alone” the human insists, much to the surprise of the divinity. He had been following the small man all this time, and he hadn’t spotted anyone with him. Sure a few people had passed him along the way, but he for most of the journey he had been alone. 

 

“I’m with someone” he claims. “He’s tall, pale and handsome!” Sungwoon lists out some things that have the god doing a double take. “He’s got cool grey hair, and despite being handsome he has a puppyish quality to him” the more the human describes, the more confused the god becomes, that is until the human stops walking and turns around to face him.

“Hook up?” the man asks, directing the question to the startled god. He had been spotted by the human earlier on, but the god had quickly bought something before heading off. He had kept himself hidden, believing it was a fluke, but it turned out the small man had known all this time. 

“Who knows!” the petit brunette answers with a cheeky smirk. The look was like before in the store, he didn’t feel intimidated by the man that had been following him. He wasn’t backing down, he was flirting. It was sending the man’s heart fluttering. 

“Usually I like to be treat before I do that”. The shop assistant was chatting to both his friend and the tall man in front of him. It seemed he was making his intentions known in a passive way. The deity was flustered with how forward the man was being. 

“Yes mum. I’ll be careful!” the human jokes. “I’ll be back in a while. If I’m not back in an hour call the police” he finishes off the call quickly. Putting his phone away and putting his gloves away, he was taking his time. Not addressing the handsome grey haired man, almost as if to unnerve him. 

“So you knew I was following you?” the god didn’t think there would be any point in lying at this point. “You don’t have a shadow but I can still feel your presence” the shop assistant was more observant that he had expected. On top of that, he could see the god, which didn’t happen often. 

“You’re not the same as the others” the shrewd shop assistant looks over the handsome man from head to toe. “Others?” the god asks, painfully confused. “The spirits; I run into a lot of them” Sungwoon had been seeing ghosts ever since he was a child. Although it had been a bother as a child, he had learned to adjust to it. 

“Usually they want a favours from me” Sungwoon had heard so many requests over his time from those who hadn’t moved on after death. “If I can pass on a message. Save a pet. Get rid of some porn” the shop assistant lists all the potential requests without even so much as flinching. 

“You’re the first one to follow me for this long”. The human’s nonchalant manner, it was baffling for the god. He had heard of those who saw spirits, but not those who saw gods. Maybe this was a one off, or maybe there was something deeper to this. 

“At first I thought you were shy”. Sungwoon had noticed the man watching him, not just this day but way before then. “But even the shy ones eventually blurt it out” but the man had been watching him so intensely. “What they want from me?” Sungwoon confronts the man without backing down. 

“What makes you think I want something from you?” not ready with an answer, the god ends up answering in a fairly immature way. “Then do you just following around strangers?” Sungwoon confronts the man. “Do you know that it’s a crime in this country?” he ends sounding pretty light-hearted.

“We’re not strangers” the god answers with his heart, and not with logic. This human and he hadn’t technically didn’t know each other, but the god knew the man of his former life. “I don’t recognise you” Sungwoon squints as if he were trying to recognise the tall handsome man. The shop assistant knew he would recognise such an attractive man, he knew he could easily know a man. 

“Well I know you” the god doubles down and he doesn’t give an explanation which only seems to exasperate the shorter man. “I know they say that customers and servers should be familiar with each other. But I don’t think this is what they meant” the shop assistant watches him, with his back up. 

“Are you hungry?” the god asks suddenly, surprising Sungwoon who had been pretty serious up until that point. “Whoa! Are you a psychic?” the man’s facial expression changes quickly from serious to playful. His body seems to loosen up, the tension leaving his shoulders. 

“How did you know?” the petit brunette slowly approaches the tall broad shouldered man. “I’ll pay for you” the god offers, his hands slide to the side of the shorter man’s face. It was a bold move, but the smaller man isn’t daunted at all. 

“As a broke student I’ll have to take you up on that offer” the shop assistant answers, with a small grin making its way onto his face. His eyes were sparkling. The way the human was watching him, it was just as he had remembered. It was just as powerful and sweet as before. 

+

The small man had a big appetite. Despite his small physique the man knew how to eat well. The god had bought him a couple of packets of ramen and some fried chicken from the nearest open convenience store. The two were located in the back of the store in the seated area. 

“Are you this easy to convince?” the god had quietly watched the human eating. He had been quiet and focused on the food in front of him. Unlike the god that he had resembled, this human ate without holding back. It was kind of cute and endearing to see this side of him. 

“Is food all I needed to get you here?” the mention of food had bought the human here. The god worried that the human was too easy. Flitty and easy people were the types of people who could easily end up getting themselves into more trouble. The god couldn’t help but get worried for him. 

“Most of the time”. Sungwoon answers without shame. He knew his standards and he could take care of himself just fine. “You aren’t scared of me?” the god still didn’t understand how the man was easily accepting of him. He was sat with him, as if they were old friends hanging up. 

“Scared of what?” the human watches the broad shouldered man, he looked totally innocent. “That you could hurt me?” he mocks before turning his attention back to the food in front of him. “If you were going to do that, you would have done it by now”.  
He wasn’t at all flustered by the man, but the god was starting to learn that the man was too cool for school.

“Is there some way I can help you sir?” a young and attractive female shop assistant approaches Sungwoon. The look on her face is one mixed of concern and attraction. She had been watching the small man with porcelain skin eating alone, but he was also talking alone. It was like he was having a conversation alone, and it was a little concerning. 

“Ah, it looks like I’m talking to myself doesn’t it?” Sungwoon is quick to cotton on to what had happened. He had been put in this position by many other spirits before in the past. “I’m afraid so” the woman sheepishly admits. Her eyes still close on Sungwoon, she was in awe of him. 

“I’m writing a script and practicing dialogue” Sungwoon comes up with a quick explanation, one that gets the god smiling. “Ahhhh” she answers, her eyes lighting up impressed at the man. “Just ignore me” Sungwoon hopes the explanation would be enough. 

“Call me if you need my help” the female shopping assistant shyly offers, before side stepping away in awkward fashion. Sungwoon watches the beautiful woman walk away. She was short, cutie and quirky. Her shyness made her pretty attractive as well. 

“Why is she wearing a skirt in this job?” the god huffs in a childish jealousy. The girl had caught the human’s eyes, and that had bothered him a lot. “She’s pretty” Sungwoon comments, admiring the pretty woman as she returns back to the work she was enjoying. 

“Even still, it can’t help with her job” the jealous man mutters disapprovingly. “Getting to wear what she wants. I’m sure it helps with her happiness” Sungwoon speaks up casually in her defense. “You’re defending her?” the God couldn’t help but sounding like a jealous jerk. 

“Just because you’re jealous of her doesn’t mean you get to bitch about her!” the human teases the god with so much confidence. “Misogyny is not cool” he adds, leaving the broad shouldered man to look embarrassed. “I wasn’t being-”the god caught out, stutters out feeling humiliated by the human.  
“If you want, you can buy a skirt just as pretty!” the petit brunette man continues his teasing. “No need to bitch about her”. The god is left feeling embarrassed. How was this human getting the best of him? His emotions had been totally thrown out of whack. 

“I wasn’t-” the man weakly protests much to the amusement of the beautiful shop assistant. “You’re teasing me?” catching on, the god finds himself further embarrassed for falling for the human’s teasing. His former lover had never been this playful, he had always been pretty tough. 

“I was wondering when you would catch on” Sungwoon teases the handsome man, who now looked a little like a pouting puppy. “Although I did mean that stuff about misogyny. She should wear whatever the fuck she wanted.” The human nonchalantly makes his point. 

“I’d advice she cover up only because it’s cold as balls today” Sungwoon shivers suddenly thinking about how cold it had been. “Wait could it be you” the human asks suddenly. “Well if she can’t feel the cold, then maybe it’s you” he suggests piecing together his own theory. 

“You’ve been hanging around me for the last few days. And they say you feel a chill whenever a ghost is around”. The man puts together a playfully theory that offends the god. “I’m not a ghost!” the broad shouldered man makes his protests, becoming a little more embarrassed.

“You’re not?” the shop assistant genuinely questions. “No” the man stubbornly answers with a cute pout. The smaller man watches the strange man whose name he didn’t know yet felt comfortable with. It was like they were old friends. Or like a rehearsed act, it just felt right. 

“Oooh! Are you a Goblin like Gong Yoo?” the man excitedly suggests slightly horrifying the taller man. “Am I your goblin bride?” the smaller man playfully suggests. “Or do I have to be a teenage girl that you have to creepily wait to grow up before you fall in love” he jokes, hoping the handsome man would get his reference. 

“Well it turns out that despite the height, I am grown up” Sungwoon makes a joke, he was comfortable with making such jokes. “I’m an adult. I’ve served in the army and everything. I live alone, pay my bills” the short man was so happy and passionate. It was charming, he was so loveable. 

“Wait if you’re the goblin, is there an equally hot grim reaper somewhere trying to kill me off?” Sungwoon looks around comically, half expecting to see Lee Dong Wook and his Pharrell sized grim reaper hat and a dark black jacket. But alas, the shopkeeper would have to rely on the television if he wanted to see the handsome man. 

“I’m not a goblin” the handsome man protests. “You’re not? Then what are you?” Sungwoon asks genuinely curious, before taking a sip of his drink. He watches the broad shouldered man waiting for him to answer, and also admiring the man’s lips as he waits. 

“A god” the grey haired man answers. “God?” Sungwoon almost chokes on his drink. That wasn’t at all what he was expecting, he had no idea there was such a thing. “You seem disappointed. I kind of am” the god notes the slight dimming of the human’s expression. 

“I was hoping that god would be a woman, they seem to make the best decisions” Sungwoon half jokes, much to the amusement of the god. It was bizarre, the pale skinned man seemed to handle things with an air of nonchalance, and he wasn’t used to this kind of attitude from that face. 

“I didn’t say I was god” the grey haired man corrects him. “I said I was A god” the man tries to make the distinction clear to his small man who’s eyes he hadn’t stopped watching “Isn’t that the same thing?” Sungwoon asks, he was genuine about the question, he wasn’t teasing at all. 

“No. If I were the god, then you would have stayed by my side instead of becoming a useless human”. The grey haired man’s regrets slip past him. He couldn’t help but feel a little downhearted when recalling the past memories. Watching the human in front of him, he resembled the man he had loved and caught up in that emotion. The god leans in to press his lips onto the human. 

Taken aback, the human is left frozen in response. Feeling an electricity surge through him. It was unlike anything he and ever felt before. It was intense and immediately infectious. He reaches for the taller man’s arm and pulls him closer. Lips parted, he leans in to return the man’s kiss. It’s short lived, and before it can go any deeper. Sungwoon is suddenly weaker, in mind and also physically losing himself. Until he loses consciousness.


	2. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a god in a meat suit, takes a holiday with a shameless human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really hard story to write for me cause of like life shit, but I’m pushing through. I’m writing it and I’m like trying to stray away from it being a Goblin remake. I think I’m doing a good job maybe? I hope so. This is unbeta’d so just be aware and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> P.S. happy belated birthday Tal!

There strong current surging through his body. All it had taken was a kiss to his lips and now it felt like his body was on too hot and too cold at the same time. The human had never felt such an overwhelming feeling, his heart was pounding in his chest, he could barely breathe but it felt good.

All of this because of one kiss? It was unusual for the petite brunette. Over his time as an adult, and even a teenager, he had kissed plenty of people in this time. Minhyun had claimed calling Sungwoon a slut was less of an insult, and more of a fact. The human had been around the block a few times.

Sungwoon liked to have fun. To meet new people. He liked sex. The feel of others. Their strength, their softness and everything in between; he loved sex. He had been raised by relaxed and open parents who didn’t shy away from expressing the pleasure of sex. So as an adult, he found himself shying from sexual activities.

The student knew however that he had to remain careful. Not to let his dick rule his brain. For the most part he had avoided getting into big trouble. Bar a few closet cases, that came with angry girlfriends. He tried to avoid the drama at all costs, but sometimes it couldn’t be avoided.

Sungwoon’s earliest memory of seeing a ghost was when he was just four years old. He had been on the playground nearest to his home. His father nearby watching. When he had spotted a spirit walking through the jungle gym. Walking through solid objects was something that was strange for the four year old to witness.

There were many other strange run-ins with the ghosts from that age, some scary and some not. By the time Sungwoon was in his teen years, he was a little bit more knowledgeable. Not only that but life experience with this ghosts, had made him sure there was no way he could escape his connection to ghosts.

  
Seeing spirits, was nothing new to him. Kissing them however definitely was. Sungwoon had thought about it every now and then. When the spirit was attractive, and tall and flirty Sungwoon thought about doing much more. But he never knew how that would work logistically, and he wondered maybe if ethically if he should take advantage of the dead like this.

Yet he still kissed the spirit of the handsome bunny toothed man. He wasn’t any ordinary man, nor was he a ghost. According to mysterious male, he was a deity. Not THE god. But a god. Which probably explains the intensity of the kiss that they briefly shared, that was before the human had ended up passing out.

The feel of the sea side was familiar to Ha Sungwoon. From the smell of salt, to the warm and playful breeze. All lurking through the window, inviting the sleeping human. They work as limbs to shake the shop assistant from the slumber that held on tightly to him, way into the afternoon.

Finally the human is awake. He groans, covering his face. The sun had been flittering through the room’s blinds, onto his face; waking him up. The human felt drained. He only felt like this when he overslept, which nowadays that was when he got more than four hours.

Blinking his eyes open, Sungwoon reluctantly forces himself up and awake. He tries to think of all the things he needed to do that day, he usually went through a list of things he needed to complete. Except his mind is blank, nothing was coming up for him. He briefly panics, was he forgetting or was there really nothing he was supposed to do.

Looking at the ceiling. The swirling white patterns on a light blue back drop. It looked like the summer sky. This wasn’t Sungwoon’s room. Immediately he sits up panicked. He doesn’t remember getting here at all, he had absolutely no recollection of the events that took place.

Last night he had been somewhere dark and freezing cold. Now he felt the total opposite, it was a shining light and warmth that wraps him up. Had he woken up? Or was this a dream? It was a pleasant feeling, and Sungwoon wasn’t quick to move. He takes the feeling in and tries and track down how he could have gotten here, if he wasn’t in a dream.

Sungwoon sits up and looks around, the size of it was overwhelming. This was spacious, full of expensive furniture. It looked like a luxury hotel suite, with its peach colours and off whites. There was some sprinklings of gold too, this was so expensive that it feels unreal. Was this a dream?

This definitely wasn’t his place. And he didn’t had no idea how he had got there. What he was even doing here? He was fully clothed, but these clothes were not his. He was in some royal blue silk pyjamas, with matching tops and bottoms. It felt like he had nothing else on.

Sungwoon’s heart was thumping out of his chest. He had woken up in strangers bedrooms before but usually he could recollect the events of the prior night. This was something else, it was scary. He had been at work. He hadn’t drunk any alcohol, so there was no explanation for this.

A memory flashes through his head. It gets the ball rolling, the cogs turning. It was the face of a handsome man, one that he had gotten acquainted with over the last few days. The handsome puppy with shoulders. One that had been watching the shop assistant for days without saying a word.

They had gone out for food, after Sungwoon had confronted him. That had all taken place late at night. But now he was somewhere, he had no idea where. He had to wonder if the ghost man drugged him? Had something sinister happened? He had no recollection of anything. He didn’t have a strong feeling like it had.

“You’re awake?” a deep voice asks, springing Sungwoon out of his thoughts. Looking up, he sees the familiar person stood in the doorway. It was the tall handsome man with a puppy face. He looked better in the light. He was so tall and broad, Sungwoon’s heart flutters at the sight of him.

Dressed in a plain but body-hugging white tank top, with a pair of ripped and fade blue jeans. The look was topped off with a loose and thin, beige jumper that was much too big for the tall man’s frame. His hair was slightly wet looking, slicked up from his face. He looked incredible, and so early in the morning. Was it the morning?

“Where the hell are we?” Sungwoon confronts the handsome male, although with less vigour than initially he had hoped. The tall man’s good looks were so distracting. His heart was fluttering. He had seen the man for a while, over many hours and days. Yet he hadn’t felt anything like this then.

“We’re by the sea” the handsome male, walks over toward Sungwoon’s bedside. The man was answers giving Sungwoon no explanation, which agitates him a little. “The sea? How did I end up here?” Sungwoon lived in the city and the nearest sea side was a couple of hours away. He didn’t ask to get there, nor did he remember the journey here.

“Well last night, after we kissed. You passed out”. The puppy faced male, scratches the back of his; feeling slightly sheepish right now. “I passed out?” Sungwoon asks having absolutely no recollection of what had taken place. He did remember kissing the so called god, but not passing out. He wasn’t exactly the shyest of people. Why the hell would he pass out?

“Gods and humans, I think the connection… I think we’re not supposed to”. The silver haired man awkwardly reveals what had taken place. He had been caught up in the feelings with the small man. Just looking at Sungwoon had stirred up some old feelings. That was why Daniel had kissed the younger.

“But you kissed me anyway?” Sungwoon asks, sounding a little horrified. “I didn’t know that when I did” the god defends himself. It wasn’t like he would do something so stupid. He would put the human in any danger. He had been panicked when the younger had passed out so suddenly in his arms.

“Right” Sungwoon answers. He squints watching the handsome man, not too satisfied with the answer. “So I passed out... How did I get here?” How had a god or ghost carried a human all the way by the seaside?

In his interactions with ghosts, Sungwoon had never been able to make physical contact. Not for lack of trying. Out of curiosity he had tried to, but the connection between ghosts and humans was almost non existent when it came to feel and touch.

  
Sungwoon remembered that he had kissed the broad shouldered deity. He had felt that. But barely. How had he left the corner shop whilst being unconscious? It didn’t make any sense to him, and the way the handsome seemed to be trying to

“I jumped into your body”. The god meekly answers, barely able to hold eye contact with the baffled human. “Sorry?” Sungwoon asks, bewildered by what he had heard. It was confounding, his imagination was going into over drive. All this time had dealt with the undead, and this was new.

“I jumped into your body”. The god repeats, despite the look of horror on the smaller man. “You body jacked me?” Sungwoon accuses, feeling a weird feeling in his stomach. He had seen such things in movies, but he had never thought he could experience it. Well he didn’t experience it, because he hadn’t been conscious to witness it.

“I borrowed your body while you were unconscious” the grey haired man tries to clear things up. “It was either that or let the girl panic and call an ambulance or something” the deity had remembered the panicked expression on the pretty shop assistant as she saw Sungwoon fall to the floor.

The young woman had rushed over to Sungwoon’s side, shaking him to wake up. But the small man was passed out and hard to reach. Daniel didn’t know what to do, he quickly worked on instinct. He jumped in Sungwoon’s body and stopped the woman before she could call an ambulance.

“I just told her that I- you, got tired and dropped off”. The god had managed to convince the woman, to let him leave. He had used Sungwoon’s body, to get to a place that the god owned. He had used his powers, and the cover of the night to move the human home.

“So you bought me here? Why not take me to my place?” Sungwoon wondered why the grey haired man had gone to all this effort. “Because I wanted to spend the night with you” the god answers. “You know how creepy that sounds right?” Sungwoon counters briefly silencing the divinity. He hadn’t meant to creep the man out, but he was being honest.

“Are you hungry?” the god tries to change the subject. “Are you changing the subject already?” Sungwoon teases, he can’t help but find his captor. “I made something delicious”, he reaches for the younger man, pulling him up onto his feet. “You cooked?” Sungwoon asks somewhat surprised.

“Yes. It’ll get cold if you keep waiting”. The god holds onto the smaller man’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom’s door. As they head to the exit, a smell starts to hit the human. His stomach reacts growling. He remembers the last time he had eaten, it had been a while back.  
+

“You made all of this?” the human looks down at the set-up of food. Slack jawed, he couldn’t believe the handsome puppy man had made all of this. Delicious fish stews, season fish, fried octopus, deep fried prawns, rice and other sides. It was a sea side buffet, and the human was foaming at the mouth.

Sat at the kitchen islands, seating area. The beach house they were in was like a marine wonderland. Coloured in aqua blues, and splashes of green and white. Fishes had been drawn all over the walls. The small beach house, had a kitchen area, dining room area and living room area all a few yards away from each other.

The furniture was either or white, which popped perfectly amongst the blue and greens from the wall. It felt like they were under the ocean. It was beautiful. The god had let Sungwoon admire it all, the small man had spent some time admiring the small silver and gold trinkets that could be found sprinkled across the house. Before losing his patience and dragging the human to the kitchen area, forcing him to eat.

“Yes I did” the silver haired man, answers with a smile. “I’m calling bullshit” the human stubbornly counters. The food in front of him, it looked almost as if a professional had cooked it. It looked as good as it smelled.

“I don’t care” the god dismisses the human, before pointing to the food he had cooked. “Are you not having anything?” he asks the human, whose lips he was licking. “It’s delicious” the god insists. He hadn’t tasted the food, but he knew that he had done a good job.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Sungwoon felt a little overwhelmed. The whole spread the silver haired had made just for him, it was thoughtful, and a little too much. “I might eat it all.” The human thought it would be too rude to eat something alone, without the maker joining him.

“Go ahead” the god was certain he didn’t want any of what he had prepared. “Did you eat already?” Sungwoon asks, whilst sampling some of the stew that had been made. It was delicious and briefly silences the human. The reaction pleases the prideful deity.

“I’m a god. Do you think I need to eat” the divinity tries to excuse with confidence. “You don’t?” the smaller man asks, feeling genuinely curious. He had never seen ghosts eat nor drink. They always seemed focused on getting Sungwoon to fulfil a last wish for them before passing on.

“No” the grey haired man half lies. “No wonder your body is so good!” Sungwoon compliments the divinity with his mouth half full. “Slow down. The food isn’t running away!” the god scolds. “Also you look gross talking with your mouthful” he playfully teases, whilst reaching to wipe some sauce from the side of the smaller man’s face.

“Hey, what happened to your hands?”. Sungwoon asks, reaching over for the god’s large hand. “Nothing” the deity pulls his red hands away from the human sheepishly. “Just allergies” he explains, hoping to quickly move onto something else, but it only piques the human’s interest.

“Allergies?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe that a divine being had allergies. “I’m not good with sea food”. Sheepish, the god confesses his weakness. Even though he had gotten a brand new human body, it came with his previous life’s weaknesses and ailments.

“Yet you cooked it for me?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe the man would handle something he was allergic to. “I thought you would like it” the god figured that if some things were the same for him. Then maybe they could be the same for the reincarnation of his love. He had hoped.

“How can gods be allergic?” Sungwoon asks, genuinely curious. “I’m In a meat suit” the deity reluctantly explains. “What?” the human squints, seemingly lost. “There’s a thing… If you know the right people…A corpse, but not the same” the broad shouldered man knew it sounded a little weird.

“Right. So In the meat suit you made me this food?” Sungwoon’s heart flutters at the thought. Had the god gone to such lengths? “Yes, Gods can’t cook in spiritual form” the divinity explains. Gods could eat, but it was a different kind of food, but even then it was optional.

“Well not for humans” he adds, further confusing the smaller man. “You’re a strange person!” Sungwoon teases, before turning back to his food. “Am I?” the god asks genuinely intrigued. There was so much he wanted to learn. There was so much that he was genuinely curious about.

“What kind of idiot cooks something that they’re allergic to?” Sungwoon teases fondly. “The person that wanted you to eat well!” the god proudly asks. “Stupid” the human continues to tease the god. “You’re welcome” the grey haired man stubbornly answers.

“Hey, by the way. What’s your name”. The shop assistant had been with the handsome man long enough that it was way past due to ask. The god pauses briefly, not sure on what to say. He knew he would breaking rules again, but looking at the human, he throws caution to the wind again.

“Daniel…” The god reveals, throwing all caution to the wind. “I’m Sungwoon, in case you already didn’t know!” the smaller man was all smiles. The difference from the night before was glaring. He had gone from sassy and suspicious, to open and inviting. The god was trembling, the human’s duality was unlike the lover he had known.

“Your food is delicious” the human says eating, comfortably and without manners in front of the god. It mad Daniel happy to know the human was comfortable around him, even if it was a little.

“Not as delicious as you look. But close enough” the human shamelessly flirts across the kitchen island. “You’re flirting with me? Despite what you claiming that I was creepy”. The god half jokes much to the amusement of brown haired man.

“Turns out I’m easy” the human answers, without missing a beat. “It’s what Hwang Minhyun says anyway” he casually adds, which causes the god to tense up a little. Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the human, he finds the pout that makes its way on his face adorable.

“Wait, are you jealous?” the human teases the god. The pouty faced man doesn’t answer, instead he rubs his slightly sore hands together. “Chill, he’s just a friend” Sungwoon insists, but it does nothing to comfort the silver haired deity.

“Your friend called” Daniel reveals, although he was barely audible. He had seen the number of missed calls from Sungwoon’s handsome house mate. He had also seen a slew of worried texts from the man which sent the god into a jealous frenzy. “He did?” Sungwoon asks, with his chopsticks half in his mouth.

“I text him and told him you were sleeping”. The god had been watching the human for a few days, and in that time he had learned his phone’s pass code. He had used that information and tried to reply back to Sungwoon’s roommate. To try and assuage the man’s worry, but it didn’t work too well.

“He said if he doesn’t hear back from you within the next couple of hours he’s calling the police”. The god had been annoyed. Why was the housemate so concerned? Did he have feelings for Sungwoon? Why would such a thing bother Daniel, he knew why, but he hated to admit it. Jealousy had been a foreign feeling to him for such a long time.

“What a reliable friend!” Sungwoon comments, trying to ignore the sour expression on the silver haired man’s face. “Where’s my phone?” the human asks the god, feeling a little weird without it. “In the bedroom” Daniel answers, feeling somewhat reluctant about it.

“Ah right” Sungwoon simply answers, before returning to the delicious food in front of him. “Once you’re finished eating, you should call him” the god reluctantly instructs. He didn’t want to give Sungwoon a reason to talk to his handsome roommate, but he didn’t want to cause too much trouble.

“Tell him you’ll be gone all day”. The god wanted Sungwoon for himself for the while day. “What?” Sungwoon is a little surprised by his directness. “You don’t have classes or work today. So you can spend the day with me”. The god wanted Sungwoon to spend at least one day relaxing, he normally had such a busy schedule that barely allowed him to breathe.

“Wait… How do you know that?” squints, staring at the handsome man with suspicion. “I’m your stalker after all!” Daniel answers, hoping his nonchalance will cease any potential follow up questions. “A hot stalker that what you are!”. Sungwoon doesn’t ease up on the flirting.

“So… what do you have planned for me?” the human turns on his charms. Leaning onto the kitchen island, waiting for the handsome man to speak up. But the god’s face had turned a slight shade of red. “You bought me here for a reason, right?” the human pushes.

“Let’s go to the beach”. Daniel timidly asks, preparing himself for rejection. “You don’t wanna go?” After a brief silence, the god pushes one more time. Why was he suddenly so quiet? Daniel hadn’t felt this way. He was a divinity for god’s sake. Why was he being shaken by a human?

“Yes of course I do! I was just picturing you half naked in some surfer shorts” Sungwoon answers without shame, further embarrassing the handsome deity. Why did this human fluster him so much? This was new for Daniel, he didn’t know how to react.

“You’re not very tactful are you?” Daniel makes an observation. “Nope” Sungwoon sheepishly admits, licking his chopsticks. He continues to lick the utensils, all with purpose. Once again the god is rattled, and overwhelmed.

-  
“What do you think?”. The human checks himself out in the mirror. Once had finished his large brunch. Sungwoon had gotten himself into the shower and washed the previous day off. Now he was stood in the mirror, checking himself out as he stands in some itty bitty hot pants masquerading as mint green swim shorts.

“They’re cute right?” Sungwoon checks with the hunky deity. Sat in some sky blue shorts, with gold stripes at the side. Unsurprisingly the man looked gorgeous in this shorts. His shoulders, his abs and arms. Sungwoon had been enjoying the view before the man forced him into action.

“They fit perfectly”. Daniel had been sat for over an hour waiting for the small male to finish up. He was slowly being punished, watching the small and slender man change from outfit, to outfit. It seemed like the human was shamelessly toying with the god. The silver haired man was just holding it together.

“I wonder how you knew they would be the right fit” Sungwoon wondered if the man had found that information the same way he knew everything else. Sungwoon walks over to side freshly made bed, to pick up his phone and unlock it. “I guestimated” Daniel casually answers. Eyes focused on human’s bare, pale and pink dusted skin.

“Oooh it must have been your pervy eyes”. The short man is back to teasing the divinity. Daniel knew it was to get his reaction, but still he couldn’t help but feeling a little sheepish. “You must have been watching me pretty darned closely right?”. The narrow shouldered man teases, his eyes focused on god and trying to fluster him.

“I guessed, don’t make it deeper than it is”. Daniel pushes away human, trying not to get himself worked up. “Alright Mr God. So what are we doing today?” the smaller man takes a seat silver haired man’s lap. Despite barely knowing the man, he felt so comfortable with him. It was off.

“We’re by the beach, so we’re going to have fun”. Once again, the god pushes away the eager man. Sungwoon isn’t deterred, he sits close to the god waiting for his answer. Daniel was still trying to get his head back into the game, he was flustered and heated just at the sight of him.

“Do gods know how to have fun?”. Sungwoon teases, placing a hand on the god’s thigh. “We’ve been having fun since before you were conceived”. Daniel proudly boasts, causing the smaller man to laugh. The sound of Sungwoon’s giggling sets his own heart aflutter.

“Are you ready?” the god impatiently asks. The shop assistant unlocks his phone, he scrolls and is pretty quiet. “Yeah, let me...” Sungwoon answers, leaning onto the god’s shoulder, whilst also continuing to scroll. “You calling that house mate?” the man asks barely able to hide his jealous side.

“Why? You jealous?” Sungwoon teases, still not looking from his phone. “Of him? Tcch” the handsome man confidently answers. Gaining some laughs from the human. Once again, the human had gotten the best of him. He was losing the game. It was annoying.

“What are you-” Daniel asks, as he notices the smaller man taking a picture of the both of them. “Just shut up and smile”. Sungwoon instructs, as he climbs aboard the god’s lap. He was trying to take a selfie. The human was pouting his lips, and angling his face in a certain way.

“What are you-” Daniel asks, trying to push the camera from his face. “What does it look like? I’m documenting my free trip”. Sungwoon answers shamelessly, before leaning back into the good looking man’s chest. “Memories and blah blah blah”. The small man, bounces on Daniel’s lap. That surprises the god in the meat suit, he turns his focus on the human.

“There we go puppy, give us a little smile”. Sungwoon turns the handsome deity’s face towards the camera. He lifts his hand up in the air and takes several selfies together. “Gorgeous” compliments, before turning to plant a kiss on the deity’s cheek.

“Hey!” The god jumps up startled by the sudden move. “What’s the matter?” The sprite human teases the broad shouldered man. “What? Does my breath stink?” Sungwoon playfully teases. “No of course not!” Daniel answers quickly, he stiffens a little.

“Good!” Sungwoon smiles, and he turns to kiss Daniel’s lips. He pecks the god’s lips with a peck. “There see! It’s not so bad”. Sungwoon confidently melts the god’s exterior. Daniel’s guard is down. He watches as the human goes in for another kiss, this time, it’s deeper and longer lasting.

+

Sungwoon hadn’t been to the beach in a long time. When he was younger, every summer his parents would take him from the country side residence, to a small flat that they rented out for the summer. Right by the beach, Sungwoon ended up thinking of the sea side as a second home for him.

Now he was this beautiful white beach. The sand was the whitest Sungwoon had ever seen it. The water was turquoise and blue. It was insanely beautiful and Sungwoon had taken many pictures. It looked unreal, almost as if it was a computer screen saver. It was definitely a one in a million experience.

There were a lot of foreigners around which lead Sungwoon to believe that they weren’t in their own country. He wasn’t home, he hadn’t heard a language that he could understand. But still, he didn’t mind, he just was a little confused and somewhat curious.

“Are we still in the country? Sungwoon checks on the handsome god, who was lounging on the beach. “No” Daniel answers simply, he had tried looking away from the human. Sungwoon was playing games. Dressed in his small swim and snug fitting shorts, the man was frolicking in the water and sand showing off his assets.

“Wow, you spare no expenses”. Sungwoon is impressed, but also at the same time he wonders how he had been bought to where they were. “Oh wait, did you pull me through some dimensional gate?” he uses a few television shows as his references, for what could have potentially happened.

“Stop over thinking it and just enjoy it”. The divinity didn’t want to go into too much detail, he wasn’t supposed to reveal trade secrets. It would do no use for Sungwoon to know. Daniel just wanted to spend time with him. “Okay then, what are we doing first?” The pair had been lounging by the beach for the last hour, and Sungwoon was a little bored.

“What do you want to do?” The god asks. He was willing to do whatever possible he could do to make the human happy. “Do they do snorkelling?” Sungwoon wanted to swim through the waters and explore deeper. “Okay, let’s do it!” Daniel is for whatever makes the man happiest.

-

It was late afternoon. After some snorkelling and water sports. The god and the human had calmed down after so much activity. The two were in the middle of the deep blue ocean, which looked a different colour. The sun was setting, the yellows and oranges reflected off of the peaceful sea.

Sungwoon and the god were on the luxury boat. With two floors. The bottom floor was a living room, bedroom and kitchenette area. Up top on deck was a comfortable steering area. There was a netted area to rest, Sungwoon and the god were laid up together.

The god had rented it out for the day, and it was more than the Sungwoon could have ever imagined. He was awe-struck, and he was captivated. Not only by the boat, or the view. But the man by his side. Daniel was laying still, and allowing the human to lay up on his chest. It was comfortable.

It was luxurious. They had worked their bodies out snorkelling, and even doing water skiing. Now Sungwoon was enjoying the large boat. It was something Sungwoon had never dreamt of being on. He was a modest person. But he had to admit he was having a lot of fun.

Was Daniel rich? How did he get all this money? Could gods be rich? Could it possibly be that he had made his money in his meat suit? Was he a criminal? Sungwoon teases him but the god doesn’t play alone. Daniel thinks back to a former life where he had stolen to survive. He had worked over a century in purgatory to make up for it.

“Are you going to just sit there and do nothing?”. Sungwoon asks, as he sits up and checks up on the silent deity. “I’m not doing nothing. I’m watching you”. In the human form, the god was struggling to keep his stamina up. “You’ve got a creepy look on your face” Sungwoon teases.

“My face does not look creepy” the handsome man protests. “It kind of does! You’re staring at me real hard!” the human was not used to being watched that closely. “I’m not, shut up and get back down!” The deity dismisses, pulling him downwards. “Whatever, creep!” Sungwoon insists, before flopping back down next to the god.

“You like to call me creepy. Why don’t just call me handsome?” Daniel confronts the human and his way of speaking. “Are you shy? Are you one of those people who likes to pretend they’re provocative, when in reality you’re not?”. Now it was the god’s turn to tease the human.

“Who knows!” Sungwoon answers, feeling challenged. Kneeling down, he slides down past the god’s perfect chest, wash board abs, and cute little navel. He continues to slide down, slowly pulling down the silver haired man’s swim shorts. His head was the same level as his crotch.

“What are you doing?” Daniel flustered, tries to push the human away. “Being shy!” Sungwoon continues to try and seduce the man. Pulling down Daniel’s shorts until his bottom half is revealed. Sungwoon is more than impressed, as he looks over the man’s confident showing.

“Are you kidding?” Daniel protests, but he doesn’t push the human away. The breeze hits his human body, sending a chill down his spine. The human body reacts, with his heart thumping out of his chest. His body had been like this on and off. It was all because of the human.

“No one is here. Just relax and let it happen”. Sungwoon reaches to stroke the god’s beautiful member. Daniel freezes up, looking down at the beautiful human below him. Sungwoon experimentally licks stripes up the side of the human’s cock, before confidently licking and sucking his member.

“You’re really reckless aren’t you?” Daniel weakly complains. His body spasms, at the touch of the human. “Your kidnap plot, it’s not going as you expected it right?” Sungwoon playfully teases the man between every lick. Despite the mysterious circumstances that he had arrived here, he was enjoying this moment with the gorgeous deity.

“I didn’t kidnap you!” The silver haired man protests. “Yes you did. But it’s alright” Sungwoon playfully counters. “Fuck! You’re good at that!” the god lets out with groan. Reaching for the back of Sungwoon’s head, he cards through the small man’s soft locks.

“You’re not the first person I’ve heard say that”. Sungwoon boasts confidently, before returning to lick and suck a little. “Just how many people have you-” The jealous god is about to protest. “You’re my stalker, you should know!” Sungwoon teases before leaning in to lick and suck

“Fuck. Fuck”. The god lets out groans. His hand at the back of Sungwoon’s head, pulling her head forward. His mouth open, his throat wide. Sungwoon gags taking in his length. Daniel pushes further, and thrusting into her. Sungwoon barely gags, but he pushes himself in order to give his lover pleasure.

“Damn this body”. The god complains, once he has come. Sungwoon had worked his tongue and throat and given the god his best. “It’s okay Goblin. As long as you felt good” Sungwoon reassures, as he pulls up the taller man’s boxers. He had suddenly stirred up the man, and gotten him so worked up.

“I’m not a Goblin”. Daniel protests once again. He takes notice of the fact the smaller man had swallowed the remnants without hesitation. “Yeah, yeah you’re a god that comes quickly”. Sungwoon teases the deity. He wasn’t disappointed, he had found the experience hot, but he liked teasing.

“It’s this human body” Daniel weakly tries to explain. “Long ago I used to be able to fuck you into the ground for hours”. The god growls passionately recalling the precious love sessions. “What did you say?” Sungwoon asks, confused by the man’s words.

“Let’s get something to eat”. The god suggests, hoping to change the subject. “I’m majorly famished” he adds, hoping to steer the smaller man’s attention away. “Is your meat suit hungry?” Sungwoon asks, gaining a no from the taller male.

Daniel gets up onto his feet, before walking to the steering area. “Yes. Come on let’s go.” The god leads Sungwoon to the wheel. The human was fascinated by the deity. Was he flustered because of what they had just done, or was it something else? Sungwoon was making sure to be observant.

  
+

The sun had finally set by the time the god and human had gotten back on shore. The pair had gone back to the beach house, showered and changed before heading out to get something to eat. It had been a pretty lovely and special evening.

Sungwoon was very charming. He knew how to tell a story so engaging that kept the god’s attention. It was perfect, devoid of the teasing and flirtation. The human was on his best behaviour. The god would even go as far as saying the young male was being super adorable for him.

“So… why did you bring me here?” The human asks, taking note of the place they had parked. The god had driven up a winding road, to what seemed like the summit of the island. They had parked, and were looking over the view of the island and its sparkling lights. With the large moon up in the sky.

“I wanted to spend time with you”. Daniel admits, reaching an arm over to grip the smaller man’s thigh. Sungwoon looked fantastic. He had changed into plum coloured blouse, that showed his colour bones showed. He paired it off with some blue ripped jeans.

“If all you wanted to do was fuck me, then you could have kept me back in town”. Sungwoon who had been behaving well up until this point, now he was back to his old tricks. “I wanted you to relax. You’re always working”. The god had bought Sungwoon up to the summit, in hopes that he would just enjoy all of the island.

“Well that’s life” Sungwoon replies nonchalantly. “Your life is too hectic. You needed a break” Daniel disapproves. It hard been a pain to watch the smaller man suffer so much. “You’re right. I do. But I can’t afford one”. Sungwoon had no financial support from his family, so he had to work very hard to keep himself afloat whilst studying.

“What are you working so hard to afford?” The god couldn’t veil his disapproval in his tone. “I want my degree, and a job”. Sungwoon casually answers, whilst playing with the god’s hand that rested on his thigh. “What kind of job?” Daniel asks genuinely curious, but also a little annoyed. Why was Sungwoon working as hard as he did? Had his lover really sacrificed his divinity for this kind of existence?

“One that pays well.” Sungwoon answers nonchalantly. “I’ll pay you well”. The god finds himself offering. He hadn’t filtered his thoughts from his mouth. He didn’t know if it was possible, to support the smaller man the way he wanted, without getting caught by the powers that be.

“Oh wow! I knew this was gonna happen!”. Sungwoon gaps sounding dramatic. He gets up on his knees, before leaning across the car to the handsome man. “Are you propositioning me? Do you want to be my sugar God daddy?” the human continues to tease the flustered deity.

“I have lots of money”. Daniel sheepishly reveals. He did have enough money to take care of the reincarnation of his past love. The god couldn’t sit back and watch the small man suffer, if he didn’t need to.

“I can see”. The human answers, waving his arms around to reference the whole extravagance of the trip. “I can take care of you” Daniel offers, ignoring the warning in the back of his head. “Okay then. Take care of me”. Sungwoon climbs up onto the handsome god’s lap.

“Okay, good”. The god wasn’t expecting the human to so easily agree. His hands, slide up the back of the smaller man’s thighs. “I want you to move out of your place” Daniel instructs the human. “I have a nice place for you to stay” The god hoped to get Sungwoon into his own comfortable and beautiful apartment that he could make his own home.

“Move out? I can’t do that”. Sungwoon declines, before climbing off of the silver haired man’s lap. “Why not?” The god was bothered, he reaches over for the human’s arm, to turn his attention his way. “Cause I like living with Minhyun and Yoohyeon” . Daniel’s face freezes over at the answer, his jealousy flares back up. He hated the emotion.

“Oh come! What do you take me for?” Sungwoon’s demeanour and tone change. He was serious now, he looks the god in the face barely able to hide how baffled he felt by this all. “Did you think I would move in with a man I practically know nothing about?” Sungwoon confronts the god. He had tried to humour the god, because of the attraction they shared. But there was no way he would make such a big change for someone she didn’t even know.

“Well I hoped that you would”. The god answers sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head. “I barely know you” Sungwoon bluntly makes the observation. “But I know you”. The god blurts out without even thinking. His emotions were guiding him. The human was calmer than him.

“You said this before but I do think you have me mixed up with someone else”. Sungwoon felt a little exasperated. He had been holding back from confronting the divinity. It didn’t help that the god was being mysterious and giving Sungwoon very little to work with.

“Or maybe you don’t…”. Sungwoon observes the way that god was watching him now. How he had been watched over the last few days. “You talk to me like we’ve known each other for a long time”. Sungwoon had noticed the looks from the corner of his eye, but he hadn’t commented on it.

“I don’t recall”. Sungwoon had only seen the man over the last few days, he had no recollection of meeting the man before then. It conflicted with the way the god seemed with him. “I can be a bit flaky, but not to this degree”. Sungwoon was forgetful about people he met once, but the way Daniel looked at him. This was different, it felt like more.

“When you look at me, it’s like… I don’t know”. Sungwoon continues to speak, filling in the silence from the deity. “You used to be with me”. The god finally confesses, what he had been circling around. “In your former life” he adds, causing confusion in the human.

“Former life?” Sungwoon asks, sounding as bewildered as he looked. The human blinks more times than was conceivable, as he tries to process the deity. “You were a God just like me”. Daniel explains, causing even more confusion and even more shock for Sungwoon.

“What?” Sungwoon lets out. “Gods in my world, we’re kind of glorified civil servants” Daniel starts to explain. “We keep things together, we keep track of everything, from births to deaths” the divinity divulges pretty sensitive information. He was breaking the rules, but he knew he couldn’t keep Sungwoon out of the truth.

“There are even people who manage love and hate. We keep track of it all.” Daniel was trying to explain, but he could see Sungwoon was struggling to understand it some. “But that was never my area to understand”. All this extra information wasn’t necessary, but the god was experiencing a crap case of the word vomit.

“What is yours?” Sungwoon asks suddenly. “I don’t have one any more”. Daniel admits. “But I used to be in charge of deaths in a certain area” he reveals, piquing his interest. “Wait, you’re a grim reaper?” Sungwoon’s eyes sparkle in fascination. He looked totally adorable, and it sets the divinity’s heart aflutter.

“There’s no such thing”. Daniel dismisses, much to the disappointment of the human. He is once again faced with the reality that this human was quirky and strange and nothing like his reincarnation. But even still, there was something about him that the god couldn’t help but like.

“Even still. The deaths are not decided by me”. Daniel tries to explain, that things were not glitzy and glamourous for gods. “It’s chosen by those above me. I’m just supposed to collect, and do admin” the god explains, enjoying how enthralled the human seemed in what he had to say.

“Wow, that’s boring!” Sungwoon playfully comments. “It was. I did the same thing every day. Back then I lived a monotonous life”. Daniel admits how terrible he had found is life. Despite being in the afterlife that people often likened to heaven. Daniel didn’t feel like he was living a fulfilling life.

“Until I met you”. Daniel reveals. “Me?” Sungwoon’s eyebrow raises, becoming more intrigued by the second. “Your former self”. Daniel clarifies, before continuing the story. Sungwoon seemed like he was open to believing what Daniel had to say, despite how farfetched it sounded.

“You were so head strong and focused. You played by the rules and always made sure to never did anything without thinking it through first”. The human finally feels a twinge of jealousy, as he watches the divinity talk about his former lover.

“That doesn’t sound like me”. Sungwoon stubbornly interjects. “Are you sure, I just don’t look like him?” Sungwoon couldn’t imagine being as boring as the deity was describing. Whether it be in a former life or not. “I’m certain”. Daniel answers with an air of certainty that makes Sungwoon a little suspicious. “What makes you so sure?” he confronts the solver haired male.

“No matter what, souls cannot change one thing”. Daniel explains, something that was pretty complicated in a simple way. “Even if they are reborn, they can’t change their wave length”. Each soul has one that distinguishes itself from everyone else. It’s like a finger print. You share the same one as my former love.

“Honestly, you look somewhat different from before”. Daniel had been looking at Sungwoon long enough to distinguish some differences. “You’re similar, but not exactly the same”. Sungwoon looked more modern because of the time and era he was born in. Not only that, but his overall aura was different. It was much brighter than the one he had known.

“You’re a lot softer and smaller. Your personality is completely different”. Sungwoon frowns feeling somewhat bothered by talk of this former self. This wasn’t Sungwoon, and it unsettled him. “With the help of a good friend, I was able to track you do using your wave length”. Daniel explains himself, but taking notice of Sungwoon’s stoney expression it bothers him a little.

“Right, you don’t believe me”. Daniel notices how quiet the human was, it worries him a little. “I have no reason not to”. Sungwoon nonchalantly answers, his brightness was dimmed. The deity worried, had he done too much. Had he overwhelmed the human with all the talk of the afterlife and is former human.

“So we were in love?” Sungwoon asks so suddenly, that it catches the attention of the deity. “Yes” his pulse starts to race out of anxiety. “Then what happened?” The human seemed genuinely interested. It fuels Daniel’s desire to keep speaking, he was hoping to spark something in the human.

“I did something that I shouldn’t have…” Daniel had revealed a lot of things that he shouldn’t have. But for this he had to hold back. He felt a lot of remorse and regret, which piques the human’s attention. “You cheated?” Sungwoon accuses the god.

“No, I would never!” Daniel protests his innocence. “Then what was it? What did you do?” Sungwoon confronts. He could sense that something was a little off. There was something that the divinity was keeping from him, and he didn’t like being lied to.

“I chose to save a life”. The look on Sungwoon’s face, the suspicion. It pressures Daniel into divulging secrets of the past.. “I interfered where I shouldn’t have”. The deity hadn’t planned to reveal so much. But it seemed like his time with Sungwoon over the last day had been full of unplanned moments, he was just going with the flow at this point.

“You did? Isn’t your job just to collect…” Sungwoon asks, needing a bit of clarity from the god. “Well I broke a rule. I saved someone’s life”. Daniel gives only the basic details. He wondered if he would be quickly broken down again. Would Sungwoon pull out more information from him again?

“That’s not a bad thing”. Sungwoon reaches for the deity’s hands to support him. Daniel flutters at the gesture, it’s also starkly different from the reaction of his former lover. He’s overwhelmed by it. By how easily this human had taken his side, without knowing all of the facts.

“It’s not up to me who dies or who doesn’t and I broke that rule”. Daniel remembers the powers above him falling on him like a tonne of bricks. He had been reprimanded for his reckless actions. Gods were not supposed to change people’s fates like that, and so he had ended up in a lot of trouble.

“For that, I was locked away”. That’s enough to silence Sungwoon, whose grip gets tighter on his arm. The look on the human’s face, it was empathy and compassion. It was foreign to the god, who had dealt with so much scorn and derision. This was stirring up the god emotionally, his human body was betraying him a little.

“Locked away?” Sungwoon asks. “In a prison of sorts”. Daniel leaves it at that, he didn’t want to think about the twenty five years he had wasted. “When I left you… your former self was gone”. The deity swallows a lump, remembering just how heartbroken he had been to find out that his love had left him without even saying any word.

“I found out that you had been reborn and you had become a human”. Daniel had found out through a remaining loyal friend when he had been left his incarceration. “You had been living as a human for a twenty five years”. The god remembered being so stunned to find out that the man he had loved had taken such drastic steps to start over again.

“You tracked me down?” Sungwoon asks, having pieced things together. Daniel nods his head in form of an answer. “What for?” the human asks, slightly curious and concerned. “Do you want to be with me?” Sungwoon pushes asks directly.

“Yes”. Daniel hadn’t been sure of that to start with. He had tracked down his former lover’s incarnation, to check up on him. He wanted his former lover to be doing well. But when he saw the shop assistant working hard, from dawn till dusk. His concern forced him to stay by the human’s side.

However since being spotted yesterday, things had spiralled so suddenly. Daniel’s feelings for this person, he didn’t know if these were feelings from the past or if they were new. Did he genuinely want to be with the human? There was a small voice in the back of his mind that said yes.

“Then let’s be together” Sungwoon leans in closer to the handsome deity. His tone was seductive and inviting. Once again, he climbs upon the taller man’s lap. “You know, the way adults do it.” The human seduces Daniel, without holding back, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“How?” the divinity asks dumbly. “I’ll show you” Sungwoon answers breathily, grinding down on the man’s lap. “Are we going to do this here?” Daniel asks, his hand sliding to the back of the human’s thighs. “I warn you, I’m loud in and out of bed” the human whispers seductively before leaning in to kiss the divinity in the meat suit, under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure there were many grammatical mistakes. Please point out other glaringly obvious ones. I hope you guys liked this; leave comments and such. I’m always watching.
> 
> Edit: THIS Story is finished for now. But THIS nielwoon couple isn’t over...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story. I came up with it quickly which is probably why it’s not great. I’ll do better in the future.


End file.
